


Revealing

by solemnwar



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, RIP boring book, chomp - Freeform, just a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Sometimes, you should probably pay a little bit more attention to what you're wearing...
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Kudos: 33





	Revealing

He couldn’t have seen that right.

Damon watched as Sol shifted her position on the edge of her bed, frowning at the book she was reading, and it happened again — a flash of yellow peeking from the hem of her dress, that had ridden up her thighs as she’d been fidgeting.

The idiot had forgotten to wear the shorts she usually wore under that dress.

_You’re doing work, Damon,_ he reminded himself, even as he kept his eyes on the sight before him. _You have things to review, you don’t have time for any distractions right now._ Although he had decided to join Sol in her room, so perhaps he was subconsciously sabotaging his efforts anyways.

Her brow furrowed, a slight frown forming, and looked up, a quizzical expression on her face. “What’s so interesting?” she asked, tilting her head.

He couldn’t help a wicked grin from crossing his face. “Just watching the show, sweetheart.”

The furrow deepened, confusion fluttering across her face. “What show? I’m just reading a book.” She paused. “ _Trying_ to read a book.”

Damon leaned back in the chair, eyes half-lidded as his gaze flitted to the small exposure of yellow and back to her face. “I’m getting… _flashes_ of interest.”

“You’re weird,” she muttered, looking back to her book as she adjusted her position again, crossing her legs and showing off _even more_ as the skirt hitched up, revealing the soft, unblemished skin of her thighs and the gold-yellow underwear she wore, matching the stockings.

_Well, you tried,_ he thought, tossing his work to the desk and standing in one quick movement. Before she could even react, he grabbed her book, tossed it across the room, and pinned her down against the mattress.

Sol’s eyes widened, a heavy blush crossing her features. “Damon, what are you — ” she started, before his mouth crushed against her own, cutting her off. She softened quickly, a slight moan coming from her throat, arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders.

He broke the kiss to pepper kisses along her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking skin as a hand slid down her form, pressing against her thigh to push her legs apart, fingers ghosting on the area where the stockings ended, and he felt her shiver against him. He chuckled darkly against her skin. “You’re too easy.”

“S-says _you_ ,” she replied, squirming. “Pouncing on me with no provocation like that…”

“Oh, I was getting _plenty_ of provocation,” he grinned wickedly, sliding his hand up her thigh to the apex of her legs, thumb brushing up _just_ so. He watched her bite her lip, eyes half lidded as the blush creeped further across her face and down her neck, before adding, “Seeing as how you forgot to wear your shorts.”

Comprehension dawned her face and she blushed even harder, skin red down to her chest. “What?!” She yelped, attempting to sit up, but he held her down easily enough. “Oh my _god_ I left my _room_ today!”

He laughed, amused with her horror, and she shot him an angry look, which just had him laughing harder.

“Well I’m glad _you’re_ amused,” she said peevishly. “Although _bold_ for someone in _biting distance_.”

“Careful, else I’ll have to tie you up.” He pressed a kiss against her chest, just above the swell of her breasts. He could feel beating of her heart beneath her skin, hard and fast. She reacted so readily to everything he did, it was a _delight_.

“Might be worth it,” she mumbled, although her defiance was somewhat undercut by the hitch in her voice as he rubbed his thumb between her legs again. He felt her fingers dig into the fabric of his coat, pulling him closer as she squirmed under his touch.

“You know, if you _really_ wanted to show off, you could have gone _without_ the underwear,” he suggested, nipping her chin. “I wouldn’t have minded _at all_.”

Sometimes, he forgot that Sol could move surprisingly quickly. She was so physically unimpressive and tiny that it was easy to underestimate her, although he really should have known better. As such, he was caught off guard when she jerked her head forward and bit his nose.

She stuck her tongue out at him, looking pleased with herself, although the expression wavered when she saw _his_. “Uh… s-sorry?”

He chuckled darkly. “You’re going to regret that by the time I’m done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a million years ago with the intent of continuing it and then I didn't and it kinda works on its own anyways so here ya'll go.
> 
> One of these days, I gotta finally make good of my promise to draw Sol in a muzzle holding a sign that says "I bite" a la those pet shaming posts you see lol  
> F in the chat for the book.


End file.
